


Holy Trinity

by VolxdoSioda



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Conductor Neku, Ficlet, Multi, Post-Game AU, Prompt: Kiss, eldritch angelic beings, older work - finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Neku comes home after a long mission away from Shibuya. Joshua and Sanae are more than happy to welcome him back.
Relationships: Hanekoma Sanae/Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Holy Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work that was originally done 1/22/17 and has been posted to this account for posterity. It will not be updated.

It’s been three weeks since Neku left Shibuya for talks with Fushimi-ku’s Composer, and now he’s finally back home where he belongs. He’s tired, stressed, and definitely aching for the comforts of bed and a nice, hot coffee courtesy of Sanae’s exquisite coffee machine. He hadn’t thought when he’d left he’d be gone for so long, that talks would go so badly, or that he’d develop withdrawal symptoms for all the luxuries of home, but all three of those thoughts turned out to be wrong.

It’s been a dangerous time, especially since Fushimi-ku’s Conductor is more or less a fucking idiot that can barely manage his own frequency, let alone take care of his city as his Composer requires. And the Composer herself is a wet-behind-the-ears brat that’s somehow under the impression she’s queen of all she sees.

It’s a bad combination, and honestly Neku wouldn’t have bothered going out to deal with it, except Sanae not-so-subtly dropped the hint that Joshua was overworking himself trying to keep the stupid bitch of out of Tokyo all together, and the other wards of Kyoto had more or less turned to Joshua for help since he was one of the stronger Composers in charge of the bigger cities around.

Sanae knows Joshua is Neku’s weakness, just like Neku and Joshua are his weaknesses and he and Sanae are Josh’s. They’re one big trinity of affection and bad influences, and that’s the only reason Neku allowed himself to be pushed onto a train at dawn and told in no uncertain terms not to come back until Fushimi-ku’s Composer understood what _stay the fuck out of Tokyo’s wards _meant. He’s the Conductor, so of course its his job to handle the stupid assholes that don’t understand barriers and laws and things like _the Higher Ups will come down and smite us all if you don’t fucking stop that._

Neku’s learned to come to terms with Sanae and Joshua’s... unique makeup. There’s no denying that Angels and their ilk are fucking terrifying - hell Neku’s terrifying now too. He’s not on the same level as Sanae, who looks like the angels described in the bible, with multiple body parts and wreathed in fire and a thousand voices all murmuring up to the sky. Nor is he on the same level as Joshua, who is more eldritch abomination crossed with holy being of pure light. Neku is human crossed with _other, _closer to the wild fae of the living realm than the angelic beings of the dead and damned.

He’s sensitive to Shibuya’s people rather than Shibuya herself, able to coax trends and ideas into existence, crumble Imagination or reignite it in a flurry of flare and fanaticism. He keeps the people alive and burning brightly in their city, and only those who are truly at the end of their ropes slip through to play the Reaper’s Game now. It’s for the better, that much Neku is absolutely sure.

The train comes to a stop, and Neku groans as the doors slide open. He stumbles out, feeling the Music of his city in his ears and relishing the welcome She gives him. “Hello to you too,” he says, and his fingers dart across the air, signing fluid notes that ring out and become part of the greater frequency. A few seconds later there are answering tones; Sanae and Joshua are aware of his presence again, and are urging him home as quickly as he can come.

Shibuya herself is more than happy to help as he drops into the RG, too tired to remain in his UG self for very much longer. All the crosswalk lights turn on when he moves towards them, pedestrians get out of his way, Noise vanish before they can even get close to him. Shibuya wreaths him in Her protections, and from far away Neku can hear the ringing chorus that mean Joshua is in his Composer form, watching over his city with his many eyes and intervening where he sees fit.

He makes it to WildKat without collapsing, but as soon as he passes the barrier over the door he’s faceplanting to the floor. Here is close enough, he thinks. The cafe floor is comfortable enough to suit his needs.

But of course, the others refuse to let that stand.

Arms pick him up. _“**Neku?”**_ Sanae asks in his many whispering voices. **_“Are you alright?”_**

“Tired,” Neku murmurs back. “Fushimi-ku’s a freaking deadzone. No bra-” He pauses to yawn, pressing a hand to his mouth. “Sorry. No brains anywhere in that operation.”

The arms draw him in closer, the smell of coffee and chamomile mixing. “Think you could make it to the bed? Joshua’s getting worried.”

Neku cracks open an eye. Sanae’s not quite human - if he squints he can make out the many arms all weaving melodies in the air around him. But its close enough, so he stumbles to his feet and upstairs, the coffee maker close behind him.

“And,” the man says, and then there’s the brush of warm lips across his cheek. “Welcome back, Conductor.”

“Yes, welcome back Neku dear.”

“’lo Priss,” Neku greets. Joshua’s not even pretending to be human, and when he beckons with a delicate claw Neku sighs and goes to him. His kiss is a little more careful because of his sharp teeth, and a little closer to the jugular, but its filled with the affection he’s used to with his partners. “Gonna go to sleep for a bit. You need a report?”

“Sanae can give it,” Joshua says, tapping his cheek with a claw. “Go to sleep, love. We’ll take it from here.”

Neku nods, and heads to the bedroom. He strips and collapses face-first into their ridiculously large, comfortable bed. He’s asleep before Sanae finishes withdrawing the information from his mind, and the last thing he hears is Shibuya singing, happy that her Conductor is finally back where he belongs.


End file.
